Defining This
by freelancethinker
Summary: Nobody can exactly tell what she is to him and him to her but one thing is certain.  She is important.


**Author's Note:** Hi, I'm a noob at this fanfic thing and definitely not that master of capturing characters' personalities but i hope i did good with this one. well, not good, but enough to get a passing remark from you guys. :D

**Disclaimer:** How can I own Inuyasha? Maybe I'll start saving and buy the rights from the mangaka. Then again, I could just do this.

* * *

_****_

Defining This

Nobody can exactly tell what she is to him and him to her but one thing is certain. She is important and he would never exchange her life for anything.

….

The first time they met, their worlds were miles apart. One that nobody thought would ever meet. He was a great demon lord and she was a measly human girl. But even with that much great difference, it was insignificant and trivial for her that time. For during that moment, in her eyes, he was merely an injured being suffering solitarily that needed her voiceless, sincere help. And that was what she offered him, her unprejudiced companionship. Maybe her simple act of kindness was what grown on him, he can't be sure, nobody can for that matter. For when they had crossed paths again, when she was on the verge of dying, he gave her another chance to join the living. And for whatever reason it is, she had tagged along. Innocently and silently, she had walked the same path as he did; a path that does not really leads anywhere but surely goes somewhere. She chose to tail him without even a hint to the world that this simple, playful, honest act of hers will build an indefinable and yet strong bond between a human and a demon.

…

When the time has come to answer the question, even their always present and ever feisty little demon companion cannot give a straight and definite response. "Just what is she to him?" the question everyone had been hanging onto without the success of finding out the true answer had been uttered by the mother of that great demon lord. The little green demon, for all his loyalty and honesty, can only point out that she is treated better than he is. Other than that, the question still remains a riddle for everybody. Maybe that puzzle isn't meant to be solved but curiosity still eats up the mind of everyone they know. "All this fuss over a little human girl," as his mother had put it. Surely this is a question in itself, for how can a youkai of great decent can even bare to have a silly human unease him. A human to cause trouble and worry for a demon lord is unheard of and yet there they are. Maybe he had become like his father who, for all his grandeur and glory, stoop to the human level and even learned to concern himself with them. Then if that is true, can anyone answer now what she is to him?

…..

One had tried to brand their relationship. A father. That's what he is to her. But would that really fit their situation? If one would look at the case, then maybe it is right, then again it might not be. Yes, he is very protective of her. Yes, he would never sacrifice her for anything. And yes, he would save her from anything countless times without ever growing tired of it if it meant her safety. Yet, he does not scold her for misbehaving like how her father used to do. He does not give her limits like bed time and curfews and even give her all the freedom she wants to have. He does not give lectures on how to live life. None of that fatherly stuff at all; instead he gives her silent protection and hushed guidance. And so the answer remains unanswered.

…..

Another one tried to be a prophet and said when the girl has reached the right age, they would be lovers. The questionable seer gave a debatable retort saying it was already evident at this point what they will become in the future. Now when one would have to observe, the prediction might be believable but the future is too far off and right now is what matters. Right now, he could bear the thought of leaving her with only their beast of burden and the little demon. He would fly off to fight some demon blocking his way leaving her to run off and find a safe hiding place all on her own. And yet, his determination to keep her from harm's way is in every way similar to how his hanyou brother shields his miko. His fearless and heroic charges on an enemies' lair whenever she is held captive is as much daring as his father's feat on his glory days. His threatening change and barely controlled emotions towards their little green demon companion whenever something bad happened to her is too evident in his stoic feature. Then maybe the prediction is right? But a lot of things are bound to happen especially between this unlikely duo. The prediction that they will end up as a pair is highly unlikely and at the same time possible. This audacious label on them is laudable and yet laughable. Their paths might have crossed and connected but the horizon is too bright to let anybody see if their paths ahead remain intertwined or have split at the end. Even the great demon lord who strains to see is blinded and confused as to where this path is leading but nonetheless, he trudges gallantly, always trusting his silly little human girl will follow no matter what.

…..

So just what is the relationship between the great dog demon lord Sesshomaru and the silly, happy-go-lucky, little human girl Rin? No one can tell, not the eternally present Jaken, not the honourable mother of Sesshomaru, not their cunning foes, not even the ragtag team of his hanyou brother. There was no name, brand, or label that can define what the ever present bond between them is. The only thing that is certain; the thing that is most evident; the reason for all the fuss; the entirety of the situation; the reason of Sesshomaru; Rin is important.


End file.
